Fanon:Ratermann Thompson
, |maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Thompson family |roommates = Johnathaniel Thompson, Pirithous Thompson |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Ratermann Thompson is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the younger brother of Johnathaniel and Pirithous Thompson. Ratermann is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Ratermann and his elder brothers moved to Washdowncreek in December 2012. They are the last new Sim family to officially move there. Ratermann has blonde hair and light skin, like most members of the Thompson family, though unlike his brothers who have dark blue eyes, Ratermann has light blue eyes. Overall Ratermann seems to look more like Johnathaniel than Pirithous. The three brothers' facial features are quite different, but not so different as to falsely suggest that they are not biologically related. Ratermann has a squarish face as opposed to a roundish face like his brothers. Ratermann's brothers had been obsessed with Vampires for as long as he could remember. As a result, they gave off a mild Curious family vibe, except the Curious brothers are obsessed with Aliens instead of Vampires. Even though Johnathaniel and Pirithous were eager to learn about Vampires, they and Ratermann have the Pleasure Aspiration. I decided not to give them the Knowledge Aspiration because despite the elder two's obsessions with Vampires, they don't fancy becoming vampires themselves. To match their Downtown lifestyles, I gave the Thompson brothers the Pleasure aspiration. Ratermann is employed in the Medical Career starting off as a Nurse. Ratermann often worried about what might happen to his older brothers if they didn't break their vampire obsessions. He didn't share his brothers' interests in vampires and was disliked by Johnathaniel for that reason. Pirithous was much more respectful towards Ratermann's differences, but Ratermann did not return the respect Pirithous gave him. The reason was that even though Pirithous was respectful towards Ratermann, he was still on better terms with Johnathaniel. Ratermann's elder brothers are both in relationships with female vampires, despite the risks of being bitten. The end of the Thompson family story suggests that Johnathaniel had become more accepting of his younger brother, and thus he and Pirithous had mended their relationship with Ratermann - as evidenced by one of my gameplay snapshots that features Johnathaniel, Pirithous and Ratermann juggling bottles, glasses and cups respectively. The evidence was that all three brothers were doing something together. Ratermann has gained a few promotions since he first joined the Medical career. He is currently working towards becoming a Chief of Staff and completing his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Pleasure Sim, Ratermann has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Ratermann is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to him being the youngest of the Thompson brothers, and having a high voice. *Ratermann uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the brown hair in a buzz cut, and moustache. While I was creating Ratermann, I made a few changes to the initial face. This is the same CAS face that I used for Suzy Parker's deceased father Andrew. *Strangely while Ratermann is officially the youngest of the three, then Pirithous and Johnathaniel the oldest, all three of them have the same amount of days (29) left before becoming Elders. There is no evidence that any of them had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit or Sim Modders. Nor is there evidence that they had access to Laganaphyllis Simnovorii milk. *He has more masculine facial features than his two brothers. *Ratermann's fitness level is 'thin', not 'fit' like his elder brothers. However he is closer towards maximising his fitness level than he is to minimising it. His fitness / fatness level displayed with SimPE is 4.0, while his brothers' ones are 0.0. *He wears a different type of outfit than the sort his brothers wear. *Determined not to have a vampire girlfriend, like his two brothers, Ratermann contacted the Gypsy Matchmaker and asked for a Blind Date. The date in question was one of the Techs from The Sims 2: Apartment Life (Rose Dai). While this was a good choice for a girlfriend, she had dark skin, whereas Ratermann's first choice for a girlfriend would be a Sim with light skin. But Ratermann didn't care. After all she was a natural blonde. The two of them are currently engaged. *Ratermann has the 'bad' hairstyle from the The Sims 2: Open for Business Expansion pack - commonly referred to as the 'mishap' hairstyle in my player stories. The only way to get this hairstyle without using Cheats is by getting an unsuccessful makeover with the The Ug-No-More Makeover Station. According to Ratermann, he has bald patches in his hair because of a recent science experiment his brothers did. Now all Ratermann has to do is wait until the bald patches grow out! *A mod exists that will allow players to use the male and female 'bad' hairstyles without using cheats. Category:Bald Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)